mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Stella Knight
Stella Knight is the Chief Agent Officer of M.I.9, replacing Horatio Stark, from Series 6-Series 7. Biography Stella is the third Chief Agent of M.I.9, she spotted the talents of Aneisha Jones, Dan Morgan, and Tom Tupper and put them into the M.I. High Program. She can be strict, but cares for the agents and doesn't want them to get hurt. If a mission goes wrong or something happens to the MI High team then she usually holds herself responsible, showing her more maternal side towards them. She also follows protocol no matter what; in the episode, "Trojan KORPS", she arrested Frank for being a traitor, even though her feelings said otherwise, because the evidence pointed to him. She used to be Frank's girlfriend 10 years ago until she dumped him. In "The Fall of SKUL", it is shown that they are still close although tensions arise between them during the course of the series. It is revealed that the the source of this conflict is when Frank led the final assault on the KORPS base. The M.I.9 team suffered terrible losses and Stella blamed Frank for the disaster. She realizes it wasn't Frank's fault and in, "The Final Endgame", she risks her life to help him. Then they both kiss just before almost dying. After they are saved Stella asks if they can forget about it to which Frank replies with "No, I don't think we can." In the episode, "The Mayze", she admits Keri Summers into M.I. High whereas Zoe was automatically placed into M.I. High by M.I.9. She was removed from command and arrested in "The League of Mata Hari". In "We Need to Talk About KORTEX" she is saved from prison by Frank, Keri and Dan then helps them take down KORPS. It is revealed that she was framed by Hamish Campbell and Mike Stern who were working for KORPS. It is unknown whether she was reinstated after "We Need to Talk About KORTEX". Trivia *Rebecca Palmer, who plays Stella, also plays Carla Terrini in "The Fugitive". *"Free Runner" is her only appearance at Saint Hearts using a cover story for an "above ground" M.I.9 annual assessment. Appearances *"The Fall of SKUL" *"Trojan KORPS" *"The Face Of Revenge" *"Mission: Incredible" *"The Hive" *"Old School" *"The Germinator" *"One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage" *"Prison Break" *"Inheritance" *"The Final Endgame" *"Frankenstein" *"The Man Who Drew Tomorrow" *"Revenge is Sweet" *"The Shadow Games" *"Return of the Dark Wizard" *"Free Runner" *"The League of Mata Hari" *"We Need to Talk About KORTEX" *"The Last Stand" Gallery ID card 2 - Stella Knight.png|ID card Stella Knight MI9 File 1 - Stella Knight.jpg|File in "The League of Mata Hari" StellaandDanArguing.jpg|Stella in the base. MissFreemanEnters.jpg|Stella Knight aka Miss Freeman appears. MissFreemanTeaching.jpg|Miss Freeman (Stella) steals Mr Flatley's pen. StellaDownWithTheTextbooks.jpg|Stella bans textbooks. M-i-high-s7-e8-t.jpg|Juggle act StellawithFlowers.jpg|Credits Team Picture.jpg|"We Need to Talk About KORTEX" Team Picture 2.jpg|"We Need to Talk About KORTEX" 6.13.44.jpg| 6.13.45.jpg| Stella_In_Trojan_KORPS.jpg|Stella in, "Trojan KORPS". Stella_In_Inheritance.jpg|Stella in, "Inheritance". Stella_In_The_Endgame.jpg|Stella in, "The Final Endgame". Stella_In_The_KORPS_Base.jpg|Stella in, "Frankenstein". Stella_In_Frankenstein.jpg|Stella in, "Frankenstein". Frank_And_Stella_On_The_Phone.jpg|Stella in, "Frankenstein". Stella_In_Revenge_Is_Sweet.jpg|Stella in, "Revenge is Sweet". 7.13.53.jpg|"The Last Stand" Stella Knight.jpg| 6.13.9.jpg| 6.13.35.jpg| 6.13.22.jpg| 6.13.24.jpg| Stella facing the truth.jpg| Stella Reading Keri's File.jpg| Stella In The Shadow Games.jpg| Stella In Revenge Is Sweet.jpg| Stella In The Lift.jpg| Stella In The KORPS Base.jpg| Frank And Stella On The Phone.jpg| Stella In Frankenstein.jpg| Stella In The Endgame.jpg| Stella In Inheritance.jpg| Stella In Trojan KORPS.jpg| Stella and frank.jpg| Stella, Frank, Aneisha in The Last Stand.jpg|Stella, Frank, and Aniesha in The Last Stand Mihigh character stella knight 1.png| FrankandStellaKissinTheLastStand.jpg|Frank and Stella kiss in The Last Stand Category:MI9